Les apparences sont trompeuses
by Angelyoru
Summary: Comme dit le célèbre dicton Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et Ichigo n'en fait pas exception. Oh ça non, loin de là !


Titre: Les apparences sont trompeuses

Résumé : Comme dit le célèbre dicton «Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses» et Ichigo n'y fait pas exception.

Rated: M avec un petit lime enfin vous verrez et un gros lemon ! Héhé âme sensible s'abstenir mais sinon bonne lecture aux perverses comme moi ;)

Genre: Français / Hurt / Comfort

Couple: Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclaimer: Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tite Kubo-sama ! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon cerveau de Yaoiste tarée !

Bêta: Haru-and-Kyo qui a eu la grande amabilité de corriger cet OS avec toutes ses fautes Ahaha XD Merci encore pour ça !

Voici Tadada mon tout premier One-Shot ! Héhéhé

Alala que d'émotions mais que d'émotions :') J'en suis toute émue ! Mais j'avoue que j'suis un peu nerveuse enfin faut comprendre u_u

Sinooooonnnn j'espère que ça vous plairas (enfin surtout aux perverses dopées aux lemons comme moi XD) et que vous apprécierez !

Allez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les apparences sont trompeuses

Nous sommes au lycée de Karakura, en une journée comme les autres pour notre héros aux cheveux roux.

Ichigo a maintenant 17 ans, bientôt 18, et est en dernière année du lycée Karakura. Notre héros international, après la bataille d'hiver et l'histoire des Fullbring, est devenu un beau jeune homme intelligent car maintenant il peut entièrement se concentrer sur ses études pour devenir plus tard, médecin et pouvoir reprendre la clinique de son père.

Euh est-ce que j'ai dit beau ? Non Ichigo était devenu tout simplement magnifique. Orihime (la gourde aux airbags) ne pouvait même plus saluer son amis sans rougir, bafouiller comme l'idiote qu'elle est, et saigner du nez.

Bon revenons à notre rouquin. Donc Ichigo était devenu terriblement beau au point d'être le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Pourtant il aurait voulu se passer de ce titre.

Notre jeune homme avait toujours ses flamboyants cheveux roux en bataille, ils étaient maintenant mi-longs et voilaient parfois son regard envoûtant. Un visage aux traits fin avec des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses où on aurait voulu croquer à pleine dents. Ses magnifiques yeux ambre où se reflétait de temps en temps une étincelle de malice. Son corps hâlé montrait des muscles bien proportionnés, résultat de ses nombreux entraînements, sans être imposants, ils étaient finement ciselés et faisaient tourner plus d'une tête en cours de sport. Des jambes musclées à souhait, capables de courir des kilomètres, et des fesses fermes et galbées où tous les regards se focalisaient (même dans la rue).

Mais Ichigo peut bien être magnifique, il n'en reste pas moins intelligent, fort et a, comme toujours, le cœur sur la main. Et oui, après avoir récupéré ses pouvoirs de Shinigami grâce à un certain Arrancar aux cheveux d'une couleur particulière et aux autres Capitaines et lieutenants, notre rouquin était redevenu le 'gardien' de la ville de Karakura. Un shinigami remplaçant. Bien sûr il y avait toujours des Hollows à chasser mais moins qu'avant avec l'aide de ses amis car avant d'être un Shinigami, il était quand même un humain qui pense à son avenir.

Bref, Ichigo menait dès à présent une vie à peu près "normale".

Ce matin, en cette journée ensoleillée, lchigo arriva à son lycée où il y retrouva sa bande d'amis aux portes de celui-ci.

Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro et Keigo le saluèrent à leur manière avec un lshida le saluant avec indifférence (la manière Byakuya Kuchiki, Mr j'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul-mais-je-m'en-fiche-alors-ne-me-fixe-pas-toi-misérable-insecte), une Inoue les joues rouge et lui donnant un « Bonjour Kurosaki-kuuuuunnn » strident et limite au bord de l'asphyxie (désespérante la fille). Chad lui faisant un signe de tête. Tatsuki et Mizuiro le saluèrent normalement et Keigo, qui ne change jamais, le salua en lui sautant dessus. Ichigo évita facilement l'excité brun et celui-ci reçu à la place un coup de pied dans la face.

Une fois les salutations terminées, tout ce petit monde se dirigea à leur classe. Évidemment lchigo attira encore tous les regards sur son passage, des regards de convoitises que ce soit des filles ou des garçons. Il était populaire parmi les deux sexes, mais ça il s'en fichait. Le roux était beaucoup désiré mais on ne le voyait jamais avec quelqu'un, ni ne le prenait à observer une personne avec insistance. Tous pensaient qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne et ses amis n'en savaient pas plus, même sur ses préférences sexuelles. Bizarre pour un jeune homme aussi populaire et qui avec sa beauté pourrait avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds mais personne ne connaissait ses raisons pas même ses amis.

À la fin des cours, lchigo rentra directement chez lui, en saluant au passage ses amis, il avait fini plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui à cause d'un de leur professeur qui s'était étouffé avec un ravioli apparemment (Ahaha un clin d'œil à quelqu'un XD).

Rentré chez lui, il se déchaussa et passa dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et referma derrière lui la porte sans la verrouiller. Sachant que personne n'était à la maison, son père était à l'hôpital, s'occupant d'une opération importante, Karin avait un match de football et Yuzu faisait les courses, et allait ensuite encourager sa sœur pour son match.

Il déposa son sac sur son bureau, n'ayant nullement envie de sortir ses affaires et faire ses devoirs. Et à la place, il s'écroula (littéralement) sur son lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il repensa que cela faisait quand même cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas revu.

Il lui manquait, sa chaleur, ses bras, son odeur musquée et sauvage, tout dans sa présence lui manquait énormément. En repensant à lui, il devint brûlant et ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser l'image de son amant.

Parti dans son imagination, il ne sentit pas le reatsu, pourtant familier, se rapprocher de chez lui.

Ichigo se sentait devenir chaud dans tout le corps mais surtout dans son bas ventre. Il le voyait, devant lui, à moitié nu et toujours aussi sexy. Torse nu et musclé à souhait où perlaient de fines gouttes d'eau qui faisaient reluire sa forte musculature avec son teint halé. Une image tout droit sortie de ses fantasmes qui comprenaient de l'eau et peu voir pas du tout de vêtements.

Tout en s'imaginant cela, il dirigea sa main vers le bas de son corps. Le roux fit descendre suffisamment son pantalon et son boxer pour prendre en main son membre gonflé d'où s'écoulait du pré-sperme.

Il le voyait avec une simple serviette, entourant ses hanches, qui ne cachait presque rien de ses attributs masculin, avec ce duvet de poils pubiens partant du nombril et descendant jusqu'au sexe pour l'entourer. Des cuisses fermes pouvant le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien et le rouquin imaginait sous la serviette un fessier musclé, et fort appétissant, à damner un saint.

Il voyait les gouttelettes d'eau finir leur course jusqu'à cette serviette, qu'il maudissait mais en même temps, l'excitait au plus haut point en cachant cette virilité qui l'avait fait jouir de nombreuses fois.

Remarquant un imposant bombement qui ressortait de cette serviette, lchigo sentit son souffle s'accélérer un peu plus, son amant bandait pour lui, et cela se confirma par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Un regard rempli de désir et de luxure, un véritable appel à la débauche. Tout en imaginant cela, lchigo continua à faire de langoureux va et vient sur son membre dressé, stimulant en même temps ses tétons durcis de son autre main.

\- Aaah...hum... Aan..., lchigo gémissait sous ses propres caresses et tout cela sous un regard désireux et appréciateur de la scène, venant de sa fenêtre.

Le Vizard continua à gémir, mais cette fois en prononçant le nom de son amant, accentuant par la même ses attouchements. Il était plus qu'excité, imaginant qu'à la place de ses doigts c'étaient ceux de son amant qui lui prodiguaient ses caresses. N'en pouvant plus, Ichigo glissa le long de son corps la main qui s'occupait précédemment de ses tétons et, avec celle-ci, il caressa de ses doigts son orifice qui se dilatait et se contractait sous la vision de son amant et des sensations qu'il se procurait. Puis sans que le visiteur extérieur ne s'y attende (ou alors si, mais ne se réalisait que dans ses fantasmes les plus érotiques), Ichigo enfonça deux de ses doigts, lâchant un long cri de plaisir aux phalanges qui le pénétraient.

\- Aaaahn... Oui !

Il fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur, cherchant à écarter encore plus les chairs et à trouver par le même coup sa prostate. Faisant maintenant des mouvements de ciseaux, Ichigo accéléra encore plus ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre, stimulant son gland en passant son pouce dessus et plus particulièrement sur la fente d'où s'écoulait toujours le liquide blanchâtre. Il en étala d'ailleurs sur tout le membre pour faciliter les mouvements et y mettre plus de vigueur.

\- Hmmmm aan oui...

Ichigo aimait bien s'entendre gémir ou faire d'autres bruits sous le plaisir, cela l'excitait encore plus, si c'était possible et son amant n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Le dos maintenant cambré, le rouquin continua à se donner plus de stimulation et de plaisir en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

\- Hmm... Aan... Aaahn... Ichigo connaissait parfaitement son corps et n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver sa prostate, qu'il martelait avec ses doigts dorénavant.

Au fil des minutes qui passèrent, les gémissements devinrent des cris annonçant sa libération prochaine.

\- Aaah hmm Haaa ...

Il n'en pouvait plus, la vision de son amant devant lui, nu et désireux, ajoutez à cela le plaisir qu'il se donnait, c'était juste incroyablement excitant et il ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de se libérer.

\- Oui... Aaaaaaaaaaah GRIMMJOW ! Cria Ichigo, se libérant dans sa main. Le souffle saccadé, le rouge au visage et transpirant de sueur, lchigo essaya de se reprendre comme il pouvait.

Toujours haletant, il leva sa main recouverte de sa semence au niveau de son visage, l'observant comme si elle avait la solution à tout et l'approcha de sa bouche. Léchant, de façon sensuelle, la substance blanche qui avait un goût amer.

Tout à coup la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer le voyeur et se referma tout aussi violemment. Ichigo, choqué et pas encore remis de son plaisir solitaire, se redressa sur ses coudes et observa l'intrus. Enfin pas si intrus que ça, pensa-t-il en reconnaissant son amant. Amant qui le regardait tel un prédateur se régalant à l'avance de manger sa proie. Et là, la proie c'était lui, se dit-il en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible.

Il n'avait pu tenir, déjà voir lchigo se donner du plaisir et avoir un orgasme en pensant à lui (du moins c'est ce qu'il constatait vu le nom crié à la fin), c'était plus que plaisant à regarder mais si celui-ci léchait en plus ses doigts couvert de sperme de façon si sexy. C'était tout simplement trop. Alors il ouvrit (avec fracas) la fenêtre, rentra et referma derrière lui.

Nous retrouvons maintenant un lchigo tétanisé par la gêne et l'excitation, et un Grimmjow dans toute sa splendeur, près à dévorer sa fraise. Une fois la gêne passée, lchigo vit le sourire de Grimmjow se faire plus carnassier qu'il ne l'était déjà avec ses yeux, d'un bleu royal qui était assombrit par le désir.

\- Alors l-chi-go, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. On pense à moi pour se soulager. Fit la panthère avec son sourire sadique et incroyablement sexy.

Tout en parlant, Grimmjow s'était avancé d'une démarche féline, vers lchigo qui était maintenant assis sur son lit et observait l'arrancar avec envie. Arrivé au bord du matelas, Grimmjow observa plus attentivement sa mignonne petite fraise.

Il avait les joues rougies par son "activité", les lèvres gonflées à force de se les être mordues en essayant de contenir ses gémissements. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille et les vêtements restant étaient laissés négligemment. Ne sachant pas s'il devait les maudire parce qu'ils cachaient une partie de la nudité du vizard ou plutôt s'en réjouir car à ce moment Ichigo était plus que bandant. Le haut ouvert sur son buste aux pectoraux et abdominaux finement ciselés, pantalon et boxer qui pendaient maintenant au bord du lit. Laissant voir, entre ses jambes écartées, l'intimité légèrement humide du jeune homme et son sexe qui avait repris entre temps de sa vigueur, probablement à la vue de son amant. Il était un véritable appel à la luxure et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum !

Comme quoi, il avait bien fait d'aller voir sa fraise, se dit Grimmjow avec un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres (il n'avouerait jamais qu'il lui avait manqué). Ichigo ne s'avait pas, lui, ce qu'allait faire son amant mais la simple vue du sourire si caractéristique de l'ancien espada, le fit frémir d'anticipation.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna Grimmjow d'une voix autoritaire.

Ichigo en entendant cela, ne put qu'obéir et se déshabilla complètement sous le regard brûlant du bleuté. Une fois fini, il se rassit sur le lit, les vêtements au sol et attendit la suite. Grimmjow le fixait intensément, son regard bleu royal, parcourant chaque courbe de son corps à découvert.

\- Bien j'vois qu't'es toujours aussi obéissant; il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle chaud contre son oreille et continua en lui murmurant. Comme la p'tite chienne en chaleur qu'tu es.

Ichigo frissonna sous les paroles et plus encore lorsque son amant frôla sa verge dressée. Il le fait exprès, ce bâtard ! Se dit Ichigo, légèrement haletant sous une caresse cette fois, plus poussée.

\- Maintenant t'sais c'qu'il t'reste à faire, non ? Finit-il en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

L'orangé laissa un couinement sortir de ses lèvres et s'attela à ce qu'il devait faire. Il commença à faire glisser des épaules musclées de son amant, la veste pour qu'au final, elle rejoigne les vêtements du roux. Celui-ci caressa du bout des doigts les pectoraux dévoilés devant lui, inconscient qu'il se léchait les lèvres à cette vue. Il descendit ses mains avec lenteur vers le bas, tout en passant par les puissants abdominaux finalement ciselés. Arrivant au hakama, il le fit descendre jusqu'au sol et releva les yeux pour admirer son amant, nu, devant lui. Grimmjow n'avait pas de boxer en dessous de son hakama, ce qui était vraiment pratique lorsqu'ils avaient une envie pressante.

Ichigo du se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir en voyant l'imposante barre de chaire érigée du bleuté. Il fallait le dire, son amant avait été grandement gâté par la nature. Oui, vraiment bien gâté, se dit-il en fixant son regard brûlant sur la veine apparente du membre turgescent devant lui. Grimmjow, quant à lui, regardait le visage si expressif de sa fraise, n'y voyant que du désir et surtout son envie de prendre le sexe bandé en bouche. Son fameux sourire carnassier ressortit à cette constatation.

\- Bien, Ichi; résonna la voix pleine de désir du bleuté. Puisqu't'as bien ret'nu la leçon d'la dernière fois, j'te laisse apprécier c'que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir profondément dans ta jolie bouche. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui ordonna : Suce-moi.

Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'approcha de sa 'récompense'. D'abord il lécha de sa langue toute la longueur puis l'enroula sur le gland rougit et gonflé. Il le suça, le mordilla légèrement, et engloba dans sa bouche petit à petit la verge dure. Ressentant dans sa cavité buccale, le goût amer du pré-sperme qui l'émoustilla plus encore et ceci mêlé aux râles bestiaux de plaisir du sexta.

\- Aan oui... C'est bien hun... plus profond... Grimmjow gémissait et s'accrocha de ses mains à la chevelure de feu pour le pousser à le prendre plus.

Ichigo s'exécuta et essaya de le prendre plus en bouche en détendant sa gorge. L'imposant membre toucha le fond de la gorge et avec sa langue, il longea la veine du membre. Le jeune homme prenait de plus en plus de plaisirs à le sucer tantôt lentement et tantôt rapidement, allant parfois au rythme de la respiration de son amant. Celui-ci poussant de plus en plus de râles animaux au plaisir de la formidable fellation. Le bleuté adorait vraiment quand Ichigo le prenait en bouche, le rouquin était particulièrement doué de sa langue et sa bouche était vraiment trop bonne.

\- Oui hm... Plus vite Raan... ordonna la panthère tout en bougeant ses hanches vers la bouche du rouquin.

Obéissant, il alla plus vite et plus loin. Prenant le membre imposant, le sentant véritablement chaud et si dur dans sa bouche, qu'il emplissait. Ichigo aimait particulièrement faire des fellations à son homme (oui son homme), l'entendre exprimer tout le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et sentir ce membre si chaud baiser carrément sa bouche. Cette même bouche qui accéléra en même temps que les coups de hanches du bleuté, Ichigo pouvait ainsi sentir l'odeur suave dégagée des poils pubien lorsque qu'il le prenait entièrement. Tout simplement délicieux, pensa-t-il en s'accrochant encore plus aux hanches musclées devant lui qui n'arrêtaient pas d'accélérer. Finalement après plusieurs minutes, Grimmjow se libéra dans la bouche du rouquin non sans avoir exprimé, par un cri, son intense plaisir.

\- AAAAAH!

L'ancien espada essayait de reprendre son souffle en se mettant à genoux sur le lit, surplombant de ce faite le vizard, qui savourait dans sa bouche le sperme de son "tortionnaire" sexy. Il avait sur le coin de ses lèvres un fin filet de sa semence et Grimmjow se dépêcha de le lécher pour venir embrasser ses lèvres qui lui avaient donné tant de sensations.

\- Ne gaspille pas c'que j'te donne, dit-il d'une voix rauque en mettant fin au baiser.

Ichigo compris le message et nettoya de sa langue la verge, ne laissant plus une trace de sperme, mais qui était maintenant recouverte de salive. Le "nettoyage" permit aussi de redonner de la vigueur au membre, le roux se releva alors et regarda son amant pour la suite.

\- Y'a pas à dire, ta bouche est faite pour sucer ma queue. Dit-il en lui prenant entre ses doigts son menton. Maint'nant qu'est-ce que j'pourrais bien t'faire, hun ?

Le bleuté faisait semblant de réfléchir sous le regard presque suppliant d'Ichigo. La panthère eu sûrement une idée car il reprit son grand sourire sadique et diablement pervers.

\- À quatre pattes.

Sa voix claqua dans la chambre. Sous cet ordre, il s'exécuta et se retrouva de dos à quatre pattes et les fesses en l'air. Grimmjow, sur le côté extérieur du lit, admira alors la superbe chute de rein devant lui avec ses fesses fermes et rebondies, dressées et qui ne demandaient qu'à être prises sauvagement. La panthère caressa l'un des globes de chair et ne put s'empêcher de donner une claque sur ce fessier alléchant.

\- Vraiment, quelle vue indécente t'me donne là, Berry. La voix basse de son amant se fit réentendre. Une vraie chienne en chaleur, j't'ai manqué Hmm... Ou plutôt ma queue t'as manqué, hein Berry ?

Grimmjow agrandit son sourire, si c'était possible, en le sentant frissonner, sous lui, à ces derniers mots. Ichigo ferma fortement les paupières du à son excitation, mais surtout, à cette position complètement soumise. Il adorait cette position, se sentir entièrement dominé et obéir aux ordres de son amant l'excitait comme jamais. Il n'y avait que Grimmjow qui pouvait le faire se sentir ainsi, dominé et à la fois en sécurité entre ses bras musclés.

Le manque de réponse d'Ichigo, fit ainsi continuer Grimmjow sur cette voie.

\- J'suis sûr qu't'aimerais sentir au plus profond d'ton trou mon sexe.

La voix chaude de la panthère était véritablement excitante pour Ichigo et les mots qu'il disait avec cette voix, l'étaient tout autant.

\- Sentir son épaisseur, sa dureté, et sa chaleur t'pilonner sauvagement. Sa voix s'éleva en une plus rauque. T'faisant crier et supplier d'aller plus vite et plus loin Hmmmm... j'sens déjà ton trou chaud et serré m'aspirer en entier.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, l'image de lui se faisant prendre violemment par derrière, le laissa tremblant et visiblement haletant.

\- Oui Grimm, gémit-il, Je te veux en moi.

\- Tss tss t'oublies c'que t'doit dire Berry. Le réprimanda le bleuté.

\- Hmm Maître, prenez moi s'il vous plaît. Rectifia le roux.

\- Bien.

Il se plaça derrière lui et écarta les deux globes de chaires du jeune homme, permettant ainsi à celui-ci d'écarter les cuisses. Grimmjow avait maintenant une agréable vue sur l'anneau de chaire du rouquin et ne s'en priva pas pour y passer sa langue, le goûtant. Le Shinigami remplaçant, face à l'intrusion humide, se cambra et se mit à gémir sous le muscle rose en lui. Le sexta continua son exploration avec sa langue en l'introduisant de plus en plus dans l'antre chaud qui ne demandait sûrement qu'à être rempli d'une autre façon.

\- Aaah... aan oui Maître, gémit Ichigo. Grimmjow se redressa et s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune homme gémissant sous lui. - Que veux-tu petite chienne ?

\- Aah je... je v... toi... Dit difficilement Ichigo.

\- Hm, qu'est-c'que tu veux ? Soit plus précis Berry. Demanda sadiquement le bleuté.

\- Nh je veux... Toi ! Je veux Aaah ton énorme bite en moi... J- AAAH ! Ichigo surprit ne put retenir le cri à la fin de sa phrase.

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus. Ichigo était juste trop... Bandant. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand sa fraise disait des mots aussi sexys. Alors avant qu'Ichigo puisse finir sa phrase, il en avait profité pour s'enfoncer directement en lui.

Le vizard poussa un autre cri face à l'imposante poussée du sexe dans son orifice, c'était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Il était peu préparé et Grimmjow sentait ses parois se resserrer sur son membre. Le roux avait les larmes aux yeux, il se sentait écartelé mais aussi heureux de le sentir en lui. Le bleuté attendit quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse s'y habituer puis sentant de légers coups de hanches, il commença lentement à bouger en lui. Il y alla doucement au début mais finit par accélérer et ne donna qu'à la fin que de puissants coups de butoir.

\- Hun, t'es serré... Han si chaud... Gémit le bleuté.

\- Aaaahn oui G... Grimm... Continue Aaaah ! Gémissait Ichigo sous les coups de son amant qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

\- Hmm t'aime ça, hein.

Le sexta prenait le shinigami avec force et Ichigo ne put lui répondre qu'en criant son plaisir d'être pilonné. Voulant torturer sa fraise, Grimmjow se retira rapidement de lui et juste avant que celui-ci ne puisse protester, il poussa violemment jusqu'à la garde son sexe dans l'antre chaud et intima un rythme beaucoup plus lent et plus sensuel. Il retourna la fraise sur le dos, voulant voir son visage si expressif pendant la suite de l'acte.

\- Aan Grimmjoooow p...plus...

\- Une vraie salope hun... j't'ai bien Hmm... dressé Berry. Dit le bleuté d'une voix pleine de sensualité, reprenant un rythme plus beaucoup soutenu.

\- Oh oui... plus fort... plus vite...

\- Qui te prend Berry Qui hum... te donne du plaisir !

\- Toi aaah... C... Ah oui l GRIMMJOW ! OUI !

Les coups de reins du bleuté étaient de plus en plus forts et irréguliers, ne laissant aucun répit à Ichigo qui ne faisait que subir le délicieux traitement. Il le sentait en lui, le remplir à chaque coup, allant plus loin, tapant cette boule de nerf en lui, le maintenant dans un monde de pur plaisir où luxure et sensation de jouissance n'avaient que leur place. Il le prenait, le pilonnait. Bordel l'enculait comme jamais ! L'extase absolue à chaque fois qu'il butait sur sa prostate. Ces sensations, il n'y avait que Grimmjow qui pouvait les lui procurer.

De son côté, le bleuté n'était pas mieux. La sensation de chaleur et d'étroitesse que lui prodiguait Ichigo autour de son sexe, était juste pour lui, incroyable ! Et pourtant plus d'une fois il l'avait fait sien, le prenant brutalement certaines fois ou alors plus sensuellement pour d'autres. Le prenant de différentes manières et positions, même dans des endroits incongrus ! Une salle de classe au lycée du rouquin ou même dans la salle d'entraînement souterrain d'Urahara, pouvaient en attester (si ils pouvaient parler !). Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour (il ne dirait jamais ce terme devant Ichi, plutôt crever !) c'était comme si c'était la première fois, le feu en eux ne s'éteignant en aucun cas et ne faisant que s'amplifier à chaque fois au contraire.

Ses gémissements, ses cris, ses hurlements ainsi que ses joues et lèvres rougies sous la chaleur et les baisers violents et passionnés. Tout chez Ichigo ne faisait que l'exciter plus encore ! Un brasier le consumant et le rendant encore plus brutal et passionné pendant l'acte.

Dans la chambre on n'entendait que les râles et cris de plaisir mélangés aux sons obscènes que faisaient les hanches du sexta en claquant brutalement sur le fessier d'Ichigo. La chaleur dans la chambre du jeune homme était à son paroxysme, tout comme les deux hommes qui étaient tous deux recouverts de sueurs dû à l'effort et à cette même chaleur qui les consumait.

\- Aaaaaaah Grimmjow!

Dans un dernier cri, la jouissance frappa de plein fouet lchigo, atteignant le septième ciel en se déversant entre leurs deux corps. Grimmjow voyant ça, mis plus d'ardeur dans ses coups de hanches et se libéra dans l'antre étroit du jeune homme, atteignant lui aussi l'orgasme.

\- Aaaah Ichigo !

Ichigo essaya de reprendre son souffle et sentit plus qu'il ne vit son amant se retirer de lui. Il sentait sa semence couler à l'intérieur de lui. Grimmjow quant à lui, le regarda reprendre pied avec la réalité et fixait avec fascination son sperme sortir du petit trou rose et humide puis reporta son regard sur son amant.

Le roux avait les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées d'où s'échappait encore un souffle saccadé, les cheveux mi-longs éparpillés sur l'oreiller et formant une auréole. Des mèches étaient collées à son front dû à la sueur, tout comme son corps. Il était juste magnifique, pensa à ce moment Grimmjow. Le bleuté se déplaça aux côtés du rouquin et le prit dans ses bras en une douce étreinte. Lui donnant un baiser tendre, contraire à leurs précédents ébats. Ichigo répondit à son baiser, son souffle revenu, et se pelotonna entre ses bras.

\- J't'aime lchi, lui murmura Grimmjow.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Grimm, lui répondit de la même façon Ichigo.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'ils s'endormirent tout deux.

Dans les bras de Morphée pour l'un et dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait pour l'autre. Un héros et un ancien ennemi réunis dans un amour défiant toute loi.

Fin

* * *

Voilà voilà c'est fini ! Alors ?

-... T'es une grosse perverse toi !

-Merci :D mais sinon voix off on t'a pas demander ton avis !

-Bah je le donne comme même ! T'es complètement dépravée !

-Hmm j'l'assume pleinement ma chère Angelnaru~

-Ah non m'appelles pas comme ça ! C'est trop dégradant !

-Quoi juste parce que ça ressemble un peu à mon nom ? Moi j'le trouve jolie voir magnifique !

-Normal c'est toi qui me la donner -_-'

-Ouaip et j'en suis trop fière ! *se redresse fièrement et tête qui gonfle*

-Euh ta tête gonfle...

-Ah oui mais c normal puisque j'suis génial !

-*soupir* Désespérante cette fille...

-Hm ? Bon on va pas tenir compte d'elle plus longtemps. Alors comme j'le disais: Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Était-ce Génial ? Voir carrément super génial ? Voir super hyper ultra gé-

-Non mais franchement t'en a pas marre de te lancer des fleurs comme ça !

-Bah euh... Nop :D

-*soupir et marmonne* Cette fille va me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

\- o.o Pff c bon j'vais laisser parler les lecteurs ! Vous pouvez donc tout dire ! Si vous avez apprécié ou pas et les critiques aussi. *baragouine pour elle* On peut même pas rigoler...

-Hmmmm c'est déjà mieux :3

-Mouais -_- En tout cas un grand Merci à ceux qui auront lu et... Laisser des reviews si vous voulez *yeux du chat potté* s'il vous plaît ;)

\- -_-' Ouais laisser des reviews pour pas que j'me fasse plus martyrisé par sa stupidité-SBAM *bruit d'un boomerang en pleine face et-BAM bruit d'un corps s'écroulant pas terre*

À bientôt peut être !


End file.
